


Eventful Visit

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Humor, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Sex, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse finally sees a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventful Visit

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise." Jerso called out while entering the Elric's room. He grinned widely as he saw Edward pose a nonchalant look and grinned even wider when Alphonse looked to where he was standing.

"Jerso! How are you?" Alphonse yelled excitedly. He hadn't been awake for the earlier visits and was looking forward to at least one visit like his teacher and maybe even Heinkel and Darius since Edward always complained about them visiting. (  _What Alphonse?! Every time they visit, they always like to remind me of my mishaps when we were wandering around Amestris! I can't do anything because of my arm and this stinkin' IV in my arm!_  ) Really he could use even a little entertainment, even from people harassing his brother. He had to admit that  _that_  was even amusing to him.

"Where's Zampano?" Alphonse asked looking at the doorway to see if the chimera would come through it any second.

"Had to take a leak for a second. You'll probably see him sometime later though. He stays there long." Jerso explained.

"Well, how are you guys? You two got pretty banged up back there." Edward asked and Jerso touched his bandage wounds.

"Nothing serious and Zampano's doing all right too. We're just pretty sore." He answered and looked to Edward. "What about you guys?" he asked. Edward shrugged

"Nothing I can't handle. I few bruises and wounds and my arm's pretty sore." Alphonse nodded his head against the mattress.

"I just want to eat real food." Alphonse pouted, grimacing at the pea soup at his bedside table. Jerso chuckled and went over to pat Alphonse's head.

"I'm sure it will be in no time!" Jerso encouraged and Alphonse smiled widely.

"Yeah! I can't wait to eat Winry's apple pie! Whoa." Alphonse said, closing his mouth and probing around the inside of his mouth with his tongue. "My mouth just felt tingly at the back and the base of my tongue!"

"Ha Ha! Alphonse, your mouth is watering!" Edward exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah, Winry...Isn't she this kid's girl?" Jerso asked pointing at Ed and Edward sat there sputtering.

"Well..." Alphonse pretended to ponder about that with a mischievous smirk. "You'll have to ask Brother about that one." He simply said while Edward felt his face hot.

"Sh-sh-SHE'S NOT MY GIRL!" Edward yelled out. Hoping to death that his face was at it's normal coloring despite the hotness he felt on it. Jerso laughed out loud causing Edward to scowl. "Why're you laughing!" he roared and Alphonse felt like throwing a pillow at him.

"Having girl problems?" Jerso smirked, amused.

"What?!"

"Brother always has girl problems, well...Winry problems." Al chuckled

"Al!" Edward exclaimed. Alphonse smiled weakly and Edward wanted to cross his arms, but he couldn't because of the IV.

"Listen Kid," Jerso said pulling out a chair and sitting in between the space between the bother's beds. "A word of advice is to just go for it y'know. A girl likes a man who can take control and be dominant. Heck once you see her give her a kiss that leaves her wanting more." He smirked. "Then you can just whisk her away for some fuckin' great alone time!" Edward made an unmanly squeak and his face couldn't get any redder. He averted his eyes from the hefty man pretending to not know what the man meant.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean!" He squeaked out.

"Aw! C'mon! Get her into a room and just jump her bones. Y'know, take a plunge, rip her clothes off, pull aside and unzip clothing and take the _dive_!" Jerso exclaimed without any shame and Alphonse swore that his brother didn't need any other explicit instruction...much less couldn't take anymore blood loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Okay. Slay me. I was debating whether to put a T rating or a M rating and I wasn't sure so I put an Mature rating,  
> Anyway thanks to Noire for reviewing my series here! You works are awesome! Looking forward to your next update. :)  
> Read and Review please.


End file.
